


Conditional Tense, Subjunctive Mood [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, she had begun keeping a list of reasons she loved him; reasons she loved being with him. She tried not to think too much about why she was keeping such a list. She planned to graduate as early in her fourth year as she could, to take the best posting she could, to see as much of the universe as she could. She made lists because lists helped her in the face of fear: lists of things she would not forget, for fear that instead she might remember everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditional Tense, Subjunctive Mood [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conditional Tense, Subjunctive Mood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137951) by [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/nujc)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/conditional-tense-subjunctive-mood) | 7.9 MB | 08:43


End file.
